hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 February 2016
23:57:03 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 84 lines to the page). 23:57:07 84 this time :p 23:57:09 84 @Hype :p 23:57:13 *Quinn becomes a typhoon* 23:57:15 I have a question 23:57:17 Not too shabby 23:57:20 Yes? 23:57:20 Where is the names for like Mu and Nu and stuff 23:57:29 Greek Alphabet? 23:57:29 search Greek Alphabet 23:57:39 thanks 23:57:49 *Xaiver weakens to a tropical storm and becomes extratropical* 23:57:49 I'm done now. 23:57:55 I'm reserving Theta now :P 23:57:56 *Sassmaster reaches C5 status, with winds of 160 MPH in the Northern Atlantic* 23:57:58 and Omicron 23:58:19 *Rena becomes 130mph, making landfall in Texas before dissipating* 23:58:20 *Hype is still active around Bermuda* 23:58:20 *Tropical Storm Theta forms* 23:58:22 *Reserve Kappa, Rho, Pi, Psi, Phi and Omega* 23:58:22 *Quinn becomes even more larger, this time the size of China* 23:58:45 *Sassmaster plows through Bermuda as a 190 MPH C5, being on e of the strongest storms of the season* 23:58:46 I also reserve Chi and Iota 23:58:48 * one 23:58:59 *Azure's eye widens and another forms inside it* 23:59:08 *Hype retreats to the NE* 23:59:19 *Theta remains as a TS before dissipating the next day* 23:59:24 *Omicron forms* 23:59:28 *Sassmaster weakens to 160 MPH before landfalling in NC* 23:59:30 *Azure is now C6, with 300 mph winds* 23:59:33 200* 23:59:36 Not allowed 23:59:38 Okay 23:59:39 tyyyypoooo 23:59:43 :p 23:59:45 *Hype: 200 mph, 841 mbar* 23:59:50 Fun Fact: I am the first HHW User to have 2 pages of messages on his wal 23:59:52 *Omicron goes through one of the most crazy intensifications in history* 23:59:52 *wall 00:00:07 *Quinn's eye is the size of Uruguay* 00:00:10 *Omicron strengthens to a C5.5 in actually 20 minutes* 00:00:18 *Sassmaster weakens to a remnant low over Ohio and soon dissipates* 00:00:20 *Omicron then slowly strengthens to 200mph* 00:00:22 *Joshua does too, hitting -195 mph* 00:00:23 I'm done now. 00:00:24 uh 00:00:30 what 00:00:35 *Hype deepens to 800 mbar* 00:00:39 sorry, my tech only allows up to 200 00:00:41 Once I do Iota and Chi i'm done :P 00:00:45 then it wraps around 00:01:01 (bbl) 00:01:01 *Omicron turns into the first and only antihurricane of the season* 00:01:05 (Bye) 00:01:08 *Omicron's pressure goes up* 00:01:18 Cya Azure. 00:01:22 (bye) 00:01:25 *A large thing of pressure is in the middle with storms along a ring* 00:01:28 (bye) 00:01:34 *Quinn hits China as a 200mph/820 storm* 00:01:37 !updatelogs 00:01:38 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 61 lines to the page). 00:01:53 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 00:02:13 *Omicron makes landfall along Virginia* 00:02:19 *Before dissipating as a high* 00:02:31 *Iota forms but shortly dissipates* 00:02:44 *Chi forms as a peak of C2 and makes landfall in South America before dissipating* 00:03:01 *Quinn keeps its size as it travels trough Asia* 00:03:09 *Hype dissipates finally in January* 00:03:12 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:03:14 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:14 I'm done 00:03:40 /announce Status: Very Strong El Nino 00:03:44 I'm also done. 00:03:55 *Quinn lifts up a large dust storm* 00:04:04 You didn't create any storms! @SM :p 00:04:08 not done yet! 00:04:15 :P 00:04:30 *TD 17 forms and dissipates* 00:04:31 /announce Status: Atlantic Ocean is frozen forever 00:04:35 Now, I'm done. 00:04:40 I have to eat dinner now 00:04:42 (bye) 00:04:45 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 00:04:46 (bye) 00:04:47 /announce Only AGCK and SM can control the weather 00:04:47 /announce Nkech's action is invalid 00:04:49 (Bye) 00:04:57 *the dust lifted up by Quinn makes the atlantic dry* 00:05:03 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:05:04 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:05:08 /announce The Pacific freezes too 00:05:15 :p 00:05:16 I'll allow that :p 00:05:20 Lol 00:05:36 /announce Ice Age (ulitmateepic) 00:05:38 Darn 00:05:49 Interesting Article on the Weather Channel today about El Nino. 00:05:50 Meh oh well 00:05:51 *Quinn dissipates after 2 and a half months of existance* 00:06:05 (ultimateepic) 00:06:06 It said a La Nina is likely in the fall :d 00:06:08 Whoa 00:06:10 Cool 00:06:16 Fall?! 00:06:16 @Bob Nice! :D 00:06:19 I want it now!! 00:06:22 "El Nino Could Morph Into Something Else" 00:06:29 I think a Modoki La Nina is going to happen :P 00:06:45 https://weather.com/news/climate/news/el-nino-noaa-february-2016-update 00:06:47 but is Quinn done? 00:06:54 YES 00:06:55 caps 00:06:56 Your choice @Odile 00:06:57 ENSO Modoki? 00:07:02 Jk @Odile 00:07:05 (raveghwah) Ice Age! (raveghwah) 00:07:10 !logs 00:07:10 AGirlCalledKeranique: Logs can be seen here. 00:07:19 see it next time in hurricane RP! 00:07:23 AGCK Remember, control your own storms, right? :p 00:07:31 !updatelogs 00:07:33 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 13 lines to the page). 00:07:39 StrawberryMaster to you ²! 00:07:45 I think El Nino peaked early. 00:07:46 !updatelogs 00:07:48 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 4 lines to the page). 00:07:53 got rekt 00:07:54 (raveghwah) 00:07:56 :p 00:08:06 Hurricane Hortense has struck :P 00:08:16 There is already that blue spot in the EPac forming. 00:08:29 (awesome) 00:08:47 Mind blown (explode) 00:09:02 *Quinn suddenly regenerates* 00:10:11 It's raveghwah 00:10:14 (raveghwah) 00:10:29 (raveghwah) 00:10:37 (boom)(boom)(boom)(boom) 00:10:39 Chat is a spamfest tonight :p 00:10:51 Bye Felicia. 00:11:15 (Explode)(raveghwah)(explode) 00:11:18 aw ;( 00:11:19 Hype lasted 6 months right? 00:11:20 I'd say there is a roughly 60% chance of La Nina by July or August. 00:11:26 Yay! 00:11:27 :D 00:11:36 Hurricane RP again? :P 00:11:39 or no 00:11:42 No, thanks 00:11:42 It's hyperinactive though 00:11:44 :p 00:11:48 nvm :P 00:11:55 I'm just chillin in my penthouse in NYC 00:11:56 :P 00:12:20 @Keranique Is the KMC model forecasting La Nina for 2016-17? 00:12:35 The BNWC is predicting a moderate to strong La Nina. 00:13:08 I'm thinking because of this 00:13:08 Compare this with this. 00:13:18 It'll probably be a Modoki La Nina or a Weak La Nina most likely 00:13:42 @SM Lol :p 00:13:45 I mean, with this: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cyclone%20Nargis 00:14:51 The NKWC is forecasting a Modoki El Nino. 00:14:53 The articles are very similar, right? 00:15:04 Not really 00:15:09 It'll be some kind of Modoki :P 00:15:27 @Keranique Want to make a prediction for the usercane season? 00:15:34 Compare the descriptions: 00:15:55 I love Walking With Dinosaurs! 00:15:57 HHW: "There were around 1,100,000 people missing and many other deaths were found in other towns and provinces, although the Philippines government's official death toll may have been under reported, and there have been allegations that they stopped updating the death-toll after 693,000 to minimize the political fallout. " 00:15:58 :3 00:16:02 Sure @Bob 00:16:18 No. 00:16:18 "There were around 55,000 people missing and many other deaths were found in other towns and areas, although the Myanmar government's official death toll may have been under-reported, and there have been allegations that government officials stopped updating the death toll after 138,000 to minimize political fallout." 00:16:31 @Keranique http://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2016_Atlantic_hurricane_season_(HHW_Users_Edition) 00:16:40 Well, how long ago was the article created? @SM 00:17:02 October 12, 2015. 00:17:09 By who? 00:17:20 "Rechardz3z" 00:17:23 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:17:24 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:17:32 I remember that Rechard guy asking "Can I be admin" or something. 00:17:38 Me too. 00:17:43 (facepalm) 00:17:55 He still logs into HHW, but never makes edits. 00:18:13 He's from the Future Wiki. 00:18:23 And is active there. 00:19:18 "Emmaelise401" logged into HHW yesterday. 00:19:24 What? 00:19:24 Hmm... 00:19:36 Does that count as ban evasion? 00:19:39 I'm pretty sure the log thing means, "logged" on Wikia. 00:19:46 Oh. 00:19:56 That means, "he" logged somewhere on the Wikia site. 00:20:17 !updatelogs 00:20:23 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 11 lines to the page). 00:20:33 Richard's good edits: 00:20:35 05:08, February 6, 2016 (diff | hist) . . (+8,330)‎ . . Futurology: Technology ‎ (top) 05:08, February 6, 2016 (diff | hist) . . (-8,329)‎ . . Futurology: Technology ‎ 05:06, February 6, 2016 (diff | hist) . . (+9,093)‎ . . Futurology: Technology ‎ 05:06, February 6, 2016 (diff | hist) . . (-9,093)‎ . . Futurology: Technology ‎ (Replaced content with "e]]. Category:Concepts Category:Technology Category:Space Category:The World Category:Atomic affairs Category:War technology Category:Science") 01:17:12 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:17:13 !tell CycloneNkechinyer You got exodia'd (boom) 01:17:13 Hypercane: I will tell CycloneNkechinyer your message the next time I see them. 01:17:20 !say !say hi 01:17:20 !say hi 01:17:20 hi 01:17:21 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 01:17:25 !updatelogs 01:17:27 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 14 lines to the page). 01:17:31 Azure no more of that. 01:17:34 This setup could be similar to the surprise February 24, 2015 snowstorm 01:17:36 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 01:17:40 Wb. 01:17:51 btw i might be a bit more inactive 01:17:57 Why? 01:18:01 ^ 01:18:02 i had an argument with my mom 01:18:05 !say !say Azure this is unnecessary 01:18:06 !say Azure this is unnecessary 01:18:06 Azure this is unnecessary 01:18:15 !say No it's not. 01:18:16 No it's not. 01:18:21 usually shes nice but she once threw a toothbrush at me 01:18:30 What? 01:18:32 it hurt, when i told her that she said "good" 01:18:43 How long ago was this? 01:18:48 a few days ago 01:18:50 Heh my dad once threw my garbage can at me 01:18:53 wow 01:18:53 Oh. 01:18:55 ;( 01:18:57 :( 01:19:08 At my head I should add. 01:19:15 /me throws self at Hypercane and hugs 01:19:18 HOLY CRAP 01:19:21 My dad once threw a pot of chili on my mom ;( 01:19:35 wow 01:19:38 Wow 01:19:45 my parents' only arguments are verbal 01:19:48 did it.. did it burn her? 01:19:52 I don't have a crazy Dad. :p 01:19:57 Growing up with him was hell...to say the least 01:19:59 Bob 01:20:02 you are lucky.. 01:20:03 @Bob Lucky you. 01:20:11 So damn lucky.. 01:20:12 haha 01:20:16 my dad is crazy... 01:20:20 Thank God it all ended 6 years ago (for me). 01:20:24 for this one video game :p 01:20:36 Lol 01:20:38 He is a nice guy 01:20:40 :D 01:20:53 I got my dad Double 15 dominoes for his birthday 01:21:01 :O 01:21:08 He has Double Sixes right now 01:21:14 Which are the normal kind 01:21:23 Just a few days ago in Owen Sound i found a double 15 domino set 01:21:30 Cool 01:21:32 that my dad's mom used to own 01:21:49 well actually my mom found it :p 01:22:03 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 01:22:05 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 01:22:18 "dad's mom" why not just say your grandma (explode) _ (explode) 01:22:51 ^ 01:23:05 because 01:23:08 i have 2 grandmas ���������������������������������������������������21:25:22 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 21:25:26 !updatelogs 21:25:28 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 5 lines to the page). 21:25:32 I want to make a Master account :p 21:25:32 Hello there, Hypercane Bot! 21:25:32 PassionFruitMaster, AzureAzulCrash told you: I love you too :D 21:25:40 5? Really? 21:25:47 Thanks HyBot.. 21:25:49 :/ 21:25:52 !say !say Triplets m8 21:25:52 !say Triplets m8 21:25:53 Triplets m8 21:25:53 -!- PassionFruitMaster has left Special:Chat. 21:25:53 -!- PassionFruitMaster has joined Special:Chat. 21:26:06 -!- PassionFruitMaster has left Special:Chat. 21:26:11 -!- PassionFruitMaster has joined Special:Chat. 21:26:13 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 21:26:13 Hello PFM. 21:26:13 A 21:26:14 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 21:26:20 Aeiou* 21:26:24 PFM, Will there be a C5 in the Atlantic this year? 21:26:40 !say IK I'm not PFM but... 21:26:41 IK I'm not PFM but... 21:26:53 Yes. 21:27:07 !say (raveghwah) which means "hopefully" 21:27:07 (raveghwah) which means "hopefully" 21:27:19 :/ 21:27:19 Stop. 21:27:21 Ok 21:27:27 Okokokok 21:27:50 Please take that warning seriously. We don't want to ban you... 21:28:08 ok 21:29:01 I like the raveghwah emote 21:29:15 And ( explode) 21:29:59 (boom) 21:30:25 ^ 21:30:29 uh 21:30:42 sjmaven has just edited 21:30:43 He likes that emoji @Odile 21:30:48 He did!!??? 21:30:48 Yep 21:30:48 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 21:30:50 :D 21:30:58 Sjmaven is really starting to gain some intensity 21:31:05 , 21:31:05 Recon reported 57 mph 21:31:09 !* 21:31:11 (brb) 21:31:12 CycloneNkechinyer, Hypercane told you: You got exodia'd (boom) 21:31:16 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 21:31:26 !tell CycloneNkechinyer Wb. 21:31:26 Bobnekaro: I will tell CycloneNkechinyer your message the next time I see them. 21:31:27 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 21:31:40 Really Hype? xD 21:31:52 -!- PassionFruitMaster has left Special:Chat. 21:32:07 Btw 21:32:13 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 21:32:16 I think HHW actually started around 2006. 21:32:18 i went to a danceathon 21:32:24 2006!? 21:32:30 How was it? @Azure? 21:32:33 As a mini-wiki on Scratchpad. 21:32:39 Oh. 21:33:09 Epic 21:33:32 I was in the middle of crowds at many points 21:33:41 I wonder if Sjmaven started the mini-wiki, or was it someone else? 21:33:43 where they were CHEERING LIKE CRAZY 21:33:48 LOL :p 21:33:48 I think Sjmaven was the one that came in and made it a full wiki. 21:33:55 Yeah 21:34:15 @Azure What were they cheering about? 21:34:17 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 21:34:18 Another anon created the mini-wiki. 21:34:32 Four years later, Sjmaven created the wiki. 21:35:11 Sjmaven was making anon edits on the mini-wiki as early as 2008 21:35:44 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 21:35:49 My dancin 21:35:52 :D 21:35:57 LOL :p 21:35:57 21:36:00 Oops 21:36:01 sorry 21:36:03 Sjmaven's first edit as an anon was September 7, 2008. 21:36:04 :/ 21:36:07 When Hurricane Ike was active. 21:36:13 :S 21:36:19 tryuhg to use the voice thingy 21:36:35 i tried to say It was awesome 21:36:38 sorry guys 21:36:38 Okay 21:36:57 !updatelogs 21:36:59 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 16 lines to the page). 21:37:12 En francais 21:37:45 Il neige, et tres froid 21:37:58 !say Oui 21:37:59 Oui 21:37:59 It's cold and it's snowing @Azure 21:38:04 Yes 21:38:07 I took French. :p 21:38:18 Very cold* 21:38:22 Yep 21:38:37 I'm taking it still :p 21:39:27 Je parle Francais maintenant. Je m'appelle Bobnekaro. J'ai 17 ans. 21:39:44 Oui 21:39:55 Youre 17, and your name is Bobnekaro 21:40:32 and i cleaned the categories here 21:40:37 @Odile Thanks. 21:40:43 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 21:40:49 Dwight apparently was an awful category spammer... 21:40:53 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 21:41:16 J'ai un ans 21:41:21 "Lgmnlkjdgf" is a category. 21:41:21 :p 21:41:28 AHHWHHAHA 21:41:31 nope 21:41:43 picture bug is not fixed 21:42:09 Oh 21:42:12 link boba. 21:42:16 bob?* 21:42:41 Does anybody here know Spanish? xD It's the language I'm taking, atm. 21:42:46 Haha... Bobanekaro 21:42:47 I don't. 21:43:01 Darth Nkechinyer 21:43:08 Azure Skywalkee 21:43:19 LOL #StarWarsRefernces :p 21:43:25 * references 21:43:34 iSi! @Sassmaster15 21:43:39 Bob Wan Kenobi :p 21:43:39 Thank Dora 21:43:44 -!- SnaggyFTW has joined Special:Chat. 21:43:47 Hey Collin. 21:44:01 Bobi Wan Nekenpbi 21:44:17 LOL :p 21:44:24 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 21:44:26 AZURE 21:44:29 Bobi Fett 21:44:34 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 21:44:34 Yes Odile? 21:44:35 Hi Collin 21:44:45 Hey Collin. 21:44:47 you removed your warning 21:44:52 Yes I did 21:45:03 Uh, you can't do that. 21:45:04 @Azure Do not remove your warnings. 21:45:06 oh 21:45:08 That's unacceptable. 21:45:10 ^ 21:45:14 dun dun dunnn 21:45:15 sorry, it looks embarrassing on my wall 21:45:32 Well, you can't remove it... 21:45:48 I'll revert the edit 21:45:57 @Sassmaster Okay. 21:45:57 >:( 21:46:15 I don't want it on my wall 21:46:15 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 21:46:48 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 21:46:48 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 21:46:49 Hmm... 21:46:49 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 21:46:52 !updatelogas 21:46:55 !updatelogs 21:46:57 Sassmaster15: Logs updated (uploaded 46 lines to the page). 21:47:00 EEEEEE 21:47:08 Azure, it needs to stay there. 21:47:11 ^ 21:47:14 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 21:47:22 ^ 21:47:23 Warnings expire after three months, I think. 21:47:33 @Bob they do. 21:47:33 -!- AzureAzulCrash has left Special:Chat. 21:48:05 I restored the thread. 21:48:26 -!- AzureAzulCrash has joined Special:Chat. 21:48:31 Why? 21:49:00 Besides 21:49:03 -!- StrawberryMaster has left Special:Chat. 21:49:05 -!- StrawberryMaster has joined Special:Chat. 21:49:07 it seems like Nkech is mocking me 21:49:15 He isn't. 21:49:16 What? 21:49:16 @Azure We may have to punish you if you remove your warning again. 21:49:19 @Azure If the warning is removed again, further consequences will follow. Understood? 21:49:21 ^ 21:49:38 "Nice try, eh? Well, nice try "trying" to hide it from us that you Spammed a Message Wall today" 21:49:48 He was being serious 21:49:52 and made a pun 21:49:54 .-. 21:50:05 That's no reason to remove it. 21:50:07 Besides why do you need it? 21:50:12 Hmm.... 21:50:14 It looks embarrassing 21:50:15 !updatelogs 21:50:16 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 30 lines to the page). 21:50:20 Because it doesn't expire for 3 months. 21:50:22 This is going to the logs. 21:50:31 @Azure Well, if you want to strengthen your usercane, then don't remove your warnings, and don't spam. 21:50:35 ^ 21:50:42 Like a "Haha you have a warning so others will make fun of you" mark 21:50:48 Thats what it seems like to me 21:50:55 No one's going to make fun of you. 21:50:57 We will not make fun of you for having a warning. 21:51:22 Please, just remove the pun 21:51:24 it offends me 21:51:30 ;( 21:51:53 Like 21:51:54 This is going to the logs. 21:51:59 !updatelogs 2016 02 12